nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NuclearVacuum
Welcome! Hi NuclearVacuum -- we're excited to have NukeVac Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Kyle Seddon googlememan Kyle seddon(Febuary 25 1994) is a artist and loyal Eurodex fan.His tailmouths are Dominic and Riku and Yelkavic and Stalin.He is a CARS lover and has recently made a CARS based char named GT.his biggest accomplishment is joining this wiki ^>^ Thanks Thanks for the Welcome Actually the idea of Antartica being a nation interested me. I under stand the left wing views of the Nation, That each Borough *cant spell it XD* is governed by their own mayor, i understand that the country will NOT use any polluting given Fossil fuels and is dedicated to the use of Alternative Energy, i understand that the climate of said Nation will make building of new cities hard and challenging, i understand that there will be NO milatary involved. As for the Flag of Victoria, The basic desgin of it it a yellow edged, black filled flag with a Faded Wolf's head in the center, in the Corner a slightly faded Sub to show the Countries love of the Sea, four gold stars along the top, and their States Motto "Countrymen are never Forgotten" I am having slight trouble however with the Country's left wing views and would like you to fill me up on the views Oh and Yelkavic says Hi and Auto says That when he Meets Vega, Alot of People are going to go missing *hinthint* New Cars Character For You I made you a Pixar cars Character if ya are intersted Name: (You decide) Car Type: Based on 1971 Ford Tanus Engine: 20M 2.6 litre, 26M: 2550 cc, 125 hp (92 kW), 180 km/h (112 mph) Wheelbase: 2578mm Length: 4267mm Height 1359 mm Length:wheelbase ratio 1.66 Kerb weight 950 kg Fuel capacity 54 litres Engine location Front Engine alignment Longitudinal Vore:(You decide) Yes Glad You Like Autotheft..He was my old Transformer OC but im going to a new one.. Also when he is in his alt form he kinda looks like the cars from the Pixar Movie Cars so he can swallow things whole as for the flag i love it Vega gets Eaten im going to upload a pic of Vega getting eaten by Auto later on Yummy Vega Vega Vore Story Im writing a Vega/Auto Vore Story based on the pic. When im done with the Story, ill send it to you for Editing and if needed Changing some things around as im still not good at Capturing People's Characters right DecepticonBarricade 01:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Your Part Hows your part of our Art Trade Going ^^ LOVE IT!! FFGsCHFSCGYDHH I LOVE IT Cant wait to see it Colored! *Then Vega and Deneb are swiftly eaten by the car* http://bizinformation.org/us/www.nuclearvacuum.wikia.com Images How did you created the images of planets in the Dreugol system, even viewing the sunset from the surface of Dazbog, from scratch. You know, these images are not found outside of NukeVac Wikia. Usually editors in Wikipedia upload images from existing images outside of Wikipedia. Blue Earth 03:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I created five exoplanet articles with a lot of speculations. See Category:Extrasolar planets. Blue Earth 22:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC)